


Five times Inspector Lestrade met Mycroft Holmes

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the dear DI meets the other Holmes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Inspector Lestrade met Mycroft Holmes

The second time he meets Mycroft Holmes he thinks "Who the hell wears waistcoats in this day and age?"

The third time he meets Mycroft Holmes he thinks "How is the simple cock of an eyebrow the sexiest thing I have ever seen?"

The fourth time he thinks "I need to talk to John!"

The fifth time he thinks "How does one possibly survive falling in love with a Holmes?"

 

Which leads them to this moment. Sherlock has died. He has gone and thrown himself off a building and now Gregory Lestrade is standing in front of his only living relative and he has no idea what to do or say or think. I am sorry for arresting your brother. I will never doubt him again. Hit me, please hit me.

So instead he pushes past Mycroft's walls of defense and he kisses him with all the frustration and other jumbled feelings he can't express. Somehow he realizes Mycroft is kissing him back. The world has not come to end. Apparently one can survive falling in love with a Holmes.


End file.
